


Boytoy

by Groovehigh



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title art : http://captaingroovehigh-blog.tumblr.com/post/149654179720/boytoy-00q-craigbond-ao3-fic-fic-available</p>
<p>Thanks to Springbok7 for the Betareading</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

“Anxious?”

The Quartermaster bites his lower lip and tries to look relaxed in front of the agent. 

“I am fine,” he says.

007 shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes. They are travelling in first class, from London to Auckland, with two stops on the way: Dubai and Sidney. His mission is to discover where on the island one of the greatest terrorist of all time is hiding. Easy in appearance, M decided to send the Quartermaster with him anyway, for informational and logistic support on site. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, our plane is about to take off, please fasten your seatbelts.” 

Opening one eye, James catches a glimpse of the Quartermaster nervously checking his seatbelt before glancing outside, a bit panicked. 

“It's your first time in a plane, isn't it?” says the agent to his colleague.  
“It is,” admits the Quartermaster looking frankly terrified.

James sighs and turns to his younger colleague: 

“Take deep breaths, everything is going to be fine, you'll see.”

While the flight attendant checks their seatbelts, Q tries to relax and overcome his anxiety. The plane is now approaching the take off runway and he can't master his nervousness as he would normally. As the plane speeds up he grabs, by reflex, the hand of his colleague. Astonishingly 007 does not say anything and lets him hold his hand during the whole take off. It is only when they are above the clouds that Q lets go of his hand. 

“Sorry,” he says quickly, “I was more nervous than I expected.”  
“It's alright,” answers James with a smile, “we've all been through that…”

Now that they are well above ground, Q fetches his laptop from his bag and starts working on some programs he intends to implement on 007's equipment, once in Auckland. Soon he forgets that he has the greatest secret agent of the UK travelling with him, and in his mind everything is only code, numbers and programming. James, half-sleeping, is watching what his young travel companion is frenetically typing on his keyboard. Even if he does not understand anything, he admires the skills of the young man. Looking at his brand new watch James decides that it is time for him to sleep if he wants to beat the jetlag. 

“Time to sleep Q, or you will be completely jetlagged tomorrow.”  
“Five minutes, I am finishing the program for your car's GPS”, answers the Quartermaster without even looking at James.

As the flight attendant passes them, James asks her for a blanket. The Quartermaster finishes on his laptop exactly when she comes back with it. 

“Do you need anything else, sir?” She asks James.  
“I'll let you know if I need anything.” 

He smiles, she smiles, and Q sighs. 

“Must you really flirt with every woman you meet?” he says once she is too far to hear anything.  
“I guess it is the best part of my job,” answers James. “Now recline your seat and take the blanket, I don't want my Quartermaster to get sick…”

James winks at Q and the young man can't help but blush a little. He does as 007 requested and takes the blanket he hands him. 

“Thank you, James,” he says, already feeling sleepy. 

He tries for ten minutes to find a comfortable position and ends up on his side, facing James who is already sleeping. He closes his eyes, savouring the comfort of his first class seat. 

Both men are woken up by the flight attendant a half-dozen hours later, while approaching Dubai. James looks impeccable in his polo and jeans but the Quartermaster still looks sleepy, with his hair messy on the top of his head. 

“You'll get used to it,” says James looking out the window.  
“I doubt it,” answers Q, rubbing his eyes trying to finish waking up.

Both men put their seats back in the upright position and fasten their seatbelts. James, with a huge grin puts his hand between them for his young colleague to grab. Hesitating a bit, the Quartermaster reaches his hand out towards James'. 

“Any problem, Q?” asks James, a bit concerned  
“No, no problem,” answers the young man, grabbing the hand of his partner.

Q tries not to look at their hands, at their intertwined fingers, but it is hard for him. Ever since he met 007, two years ago, he has had a crush on him. Of course, nobody knows about it, but it makes him nervous to travel alone with James to the other side of the world. He bites his lip, as he does everytime he is nervous, and hears James laughing at him: 

“Stop biting your lip Q, landing is not as terrible as take off. Plus you have me with you…”

Q can't help but smile stupidly at this last sentence. Although he was very very very worried about the idea of travelling by plane, it was being with James that convinced him to accept the mission in M's office. He does not like to leave his comfort zone, the Q-branch down in MI6, where he spends most of his time. He even has a sofa in his office where he sometimes sleeps. 

“Look, the view is amazing”, says James.

Q has to lean on James to see through the window. As he does he can't help but try to stay as close as possible to James' body. He already feels in his lower body a familiar heat growing. Feeling it, Q sits back in his seat and tries, as he usually does in such situations, to forget that he is sitting next to his crush, next to the man who has haunted his dreams for two years now. 

“Anything wrong?” asks James  
“Nothing,” answers the Quartermaster, “I am just wondering what hotel M booked for us.”

Indeed the two colleagues have to spend the night in Dubai before departing again tomorrow and M assured both of them that he would find an appropriate hotel near the airport. It will be good for them to be able to take a shower, and rest a little. 

As the plane approaches the ground, Q's grip on James' hand becomes stronger. 007 answers by firmly keeping the hand of his young colleague in his. 

“Do not close your eyes,” he says, “it will even be worse if you anticipate it in the dark.” 

007 finds it cute that it is his partner's first plane trip, while on the contrary, he has travelled the world during his 15 years of service to the Queen. He hears the Quartermaster sighing heavily as the wheels of the plane touch the ground and his colleague quickly lets James' hand go. He seems nervous, but not from the plane anymore. James wonders what could be the reason for his colleague's worry but he does not have the chance to ask before getting into the taxi M booked for them. He is seated in the front seat while Q is seated in the back, looking at his phone.

“Q?”

The Quartermaster does not answer so James has to ask a second time: 

“Q?”  
“Yes, James?”  
“Except the plane, do you have any reason to be worried?”  
“No, I don't,” he answers him.  
“Did I do something wrong?” asks James as he sees Q trying to avoid making eye contact with him.  
“No you did not do anything, James.”

The answer is not satisfying for the secret agent but he resigns himself to investigate no more on his colleague, he instead enjoys the view of Dubai buildings through the window. 

In the backseat Q is nervously playing on his phone, trying to obliterate not only James but also his growing lust from his mind. Of course James knows that Q is gay, almost all the agents know, but he does not know about the attraction his young colleague has towards him. And that is what makes Q uncomfortable. He has to hide his feelings for James because this is ridiculous. It is also common knowledge that James is a womanizer, sleeping with almost all the women he meets, including sometimes some of his female colleagues. But never has Q heard about James having an affair, or even a simple shag, with another man. 

"It's there," says their driver with a strong accent, "the best hotel in all Dubai."  
"Wow. I guess M budgeted extra for our travel," says James while getting out of the car.  
Q grabs his travel bag and follows him. The hotel is huge, at least 65 stories, with a magnificent entrance hall in which they are warmly welcomed by a man wearing a three piece suit. 

“You must be our special guests sent by Her Majesty the Queen, it is a pleasure to receive you both in our hotel. Please follow me.” 

They follow the man into the elevator and Q smiles when he sees the man press the highest story button. Top floor, good view at least, he thinks. That would distract him from James, surprisingly silent next to him. 

“Please," says the employee as he makes his way to the massive wood doors, "your employer requested a fine suite for you both. We gave you the best.”

James whistles in admiration as the man opens the doors on a richly decorated living room, approximately twice the size of any London apartment. 

“The two bedrooms are on your right, the bathroom on your left, with also a small library. In front of you you can enjoy the view on the balcony. Have a great stay, gentlemen, if you need anything do not hesitate to ask.”  
“It is perfect thanks,” says Q.

As the man exits, leaving them alone in the gigantic suite James says to his colleague: 

“Remind me to send a fine bottle of whisky to M when we're back in London. I have never been treated to such luxury on my previous missions.”

Q smiles and drops his bags on the sofa so he can access the balcony and watch the incredible city of Dubai down below. He is completely in awe to be treated so well by MI6 and barely notices the agent joining him on the balcony. Q is really delighted to be here with James, enjoying luxury with him. At least he got James to himself alone. This thought makes him grin so before James could notice anything he says: 

“I am going to take a shower.”  
“Please yourself,” answers James with a grin 

Q gets his button-down off on the way to the bathroom and he catches James sneeking glimpses of him doing so from the corner of his eye. A bit boldly, he does not lock the bathroom door and turns the water on for it to warm. He takes off his shoes, socks and trousers and looks at himself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. In his white boxers he finds himself attractive although not very muscular in comparison to some men his age. But he is working on it, spending two hours twice a week in the MI6 gym. The room is now filled with steam from the flow of hot water and Q pulls down his boxers before entering the shower. The sensation of the extra hot water running down his body is divine and he sighs in pleasure. Quickly his thoughts turn to James and he feels once again his lower body waking up. He decides to allow himself to do as James recommended: pleasing himself. Still enjoying the shower he now lets his hand slide along his rod, bringing him a shiver of pleasure as he tightens his grip. He starts to moan as the desire becomes more intense and gasps when a second hand joins his. He feels the hot body of James plastered to his back as the agent finishes his colleague in only a few minutes. When he comes his back arches violently with the force of it, causing James to circle his chest with his other arm to keep him pressed tightly against him. Still panting from his release Q just barely realizes what happened. But he knows he is not dreaming, that James truly joined him in the shower. He can feel his warmth, his arms around his chest, his stiff penis pressing against his arse. He cannot move because James holds him too tightly. 

“Do not try to move. Let me guide you…” says James firmly.

Q surrenders and lets James take control of him. 007 takes the hand of his young colleague and guides it back and up to his own cock. Q gasps in surprise, he knew James was well equipped but he did not think he had such big equipment. 

“Do you like it?” whispers James in his ear.  
“I love it,” moans Q while caressing it slowly, discovering it with his fingers.

Q can still not believe what is happening but he is determined to enjoy every single second of it. 

“Slow down Quentin, we have all night for that…”

Q is surprised that James knows his first name and he escapes James's arms to turn to him and ask: 

“How do you know my name is Quentin?”  
“Did a bit of researches on you.”  
“When?”  
“A few months ago, your personal file was on M desk, i just took a look in it…”

Q smiles and let his second hand rest on James' chest. The water is running over both their bodies and Q traces with one finger the edge of James' pectoral muscle. He sees James bite his lower lip and it gives him the irresistible desire to kiss him. As he leans forward to do so, the secret agent pushes him against the wall and presses his lips on his. Q is surprised but lets himself go, grabbing the back of James' head to intensify their kiss. When James' tongue enters Q's mouth, the Quartermaster lets a moan slip out. James has grabbed the Quartermaster's arse, pulling him towards himself. Q continues to caress and discover James' penis with his fingers except that now he can see it as well. He teases James by letting his fingers slide very slowly on him, and James stops their kiss for a moment to say: 

“I want to fuck you really hard... Right now…” 

Q blushes but kisses James' neck to show his approval. He lets go of James and the secret agent turns him around, placing both his hands on the wall and bending him forward. The Quartermaster feels James pressing his body against his overheated skin and it makes the temperature rise a bit more between them. It is not Q's first time but he still feels nervous because it is the first time he will have sex with someone he has feelings for. The worst part is that he desires James so much that he does not even care to bother wondering why the agent is suddenly acting like this. 

“Oooooh, James,” moans Q as 007 slides one finger into him.

Bond is trying not to rush things, but he feels the excitement down his spine, pushing him towards his Quartermaster a bit more. 

“Tell me it's not your first time, Quentin,” he says impatiently.  
“Of course not, James,” answers Q boldly, “but... be gentle, please. I'm not used to... That big…”

Bond laughs but nod solicitously. He presses his erection against the white pretty little arse of the Quartermaster before entering him slowly. His partner moans loudly and James pushes himself in slowly until he is fully engulfed by his partner. 

“It feels so good, Quentin,” he says, “you are so tight…”  
“I am not, you are just bigger than my usual partners.”

Bond smiles and starts fucking his partner slowly, rocking into him and then picking up speed. Under the still running shower, the two men moan and groan until James pulls out and lets himself go, spurting across Q's pink arse cheeks. He exhales in satisfaction at the sight and then grabs the soap to wash his partner. As he does so, his hands slowly touching and stroking the body of the Quartermaster, he notices that his partner is becoming hard again. 

“The vigor of youth”, he says, kneeling in front of him and kissing the erected penis of the young man.  
“Oh James...... This is.... Heaven,” says Q, placing his fingers at the back of Bond's head. 

Encouraged by his young and bold partner, Bind starts licking and sucking the long and luscious dick. Q encourages him by pressing the back of his head, forcing James to open his mouth wider to take him deeper. This continues for only two minutes before Q backs away from James' mouth so he can jerk himself off in the shower. Both men laugh and continue to gently tease each other while washing and rinsing. As they exit the shower, Bond grabs two white towels and hands one to Q while he passes the other one around his waist. He takes a few second to rearrange his hair and holds his hand out to the young man at his side. Q grabs the offered hand and Bond leads them both out to the balcony where an extravagant and large dinner has been served. Q's brain slowly catches up and he starts realising what just happened, and he blushes at the idea of it. His face becomes even more red when it occurs to him that the hotel staff probably heard them fucking while setting their dinner in place. 

“Stop blushing, Quentin,” says Bond while seating himself at the table, “let's eat and then go to bed.” 

Bond purposefully said "go to bed" and not "sleep" because he intends to get in another round with his Quartermaster in the evening. 

“Why?” Q suddenly asks while putting rice in his plate “Why did you do that?”  
“Didn't you like it?” answers Bond.  
“Do not play games with me. You can't answer a question with another one. Why did you do it?”  
“I just thought a good shag could relax both of us. And since you're gay i knew you wouldn't reject the idea.”  
“Okay” answers Q, “and if it will reinforce your ego, I loved it!” 

Q grins and Bond answers him with a playful smile. They eat in silence, observing the sun slowly setting on the city, and exchanging a few looks. After the dinner, Bond rings the hotel service to ask them to take everything away and then he returns to the balcony where Q is still waiting for him. He is leaning on the edge, watching the sea mindlessely. Bond places himself behind the young men and put his hands just next to his partner's. He then murmurs slowly: 

“I'd like to fuck you again Quentin... I'd really enjoy it…”

As he says it, the Quartermaster can feel that his colleague is already fully erected under his towel. He does not answer, waiting for Bond to ask him once more...

“If you do not answer,” says Bond with a tougher voice, “I am going to fuck you right here and right now.”  
“This is Dubai. We cannot do this right here: someone could see us,” answers the Quartermaster.  
“Why do you think this hotel costs so much? I do not care at all about anybody seeing us. I just want you…”  
“You don't want me,” says Q turning himself to face James, “you only want my body…”

Before 007 could say anything Q kisses him fiercely, pushing him backwards until his back rests against the wall. He then unties Bond's towel and lets it drop at their feet. They are still on the balcony and anyone could see them, but Quentin doesn't care, he wants to prove to Bond that he can also take the initiative. He slowly starts kissing James' neck, descending down the line of his throat, making the agent groan. He then kneels in front of him and kisses the huge cock of the agent. He starts slowly, exploring and discovering the whole area with his mouth, taking his time to build up the excitement. He even takes one of James' testicles in his mouth, slowly sucking it, before letting it go with a lurid pop. As he is about to take James into his mouth the room service workers knock on the door. Quentin raises his eyes up to Bond's and reads the silent question the agent is asking him. To Bond surprise the Quartermaster does not stop what he is doing and he starts slowly sucking the agent. As the room service workers ask for the second time for permission to come in, Bond tells them to enter. He does not care about being seen seen while in action, but he would not have thought that Quentin was capable of that. The Quartermaster blushes a bit when the room service workers arrive on the balcony but he does not stop the fellatio, much to Bond's pleasure. The fingers of the secret agent are playing with the messy curls of his partner's hair while the young man continues sucking him, taking him deeper each time. 

Bond acknowledges the interested look from one of the room service workers and he feels a bit jealous about it. He gives the worker a fierce look and makes Q stop so Bond can kiss him fiercely. Q is surprised but lets himself go in the arms of the man he loves. He kisses him while placing his hand on his dick so he can still caress him while they are exchanging those languorous kisses. As the room service workers exit Bond says in Q's ear: 

“One of those guys looked very interested in you. But for tonight, you're mine.”

A strong feeling of pride and love fills the Quartermaster's head as he goes down once again to suck his partner. The rhythm has now intensified, with Bond pulling with both his hands across the back of Q's head. He fucks his partner's mouth as he fucked his arse earlier and both men seem to enjoy it. 

“I'm going to come soon, Quentin”, says Bond between two moans.

He expected to see the Quartermaster stop his fellatio but once again the young man surprises Bond and continue even more thoroughly. 

“Oooooh Quentin.... It's... It's…”

007 cannot find his words as a powerful orgasm strikes his whole body and he ejaculate into Q's mouth and throat. Without saying anything Q swallows it all and licks the last drops of sperm gleaming on the tip of Bond's dick. He then stands up and kisses his partner quickly on the lips. He drops his towel at his feet and as James sees his erection he declares: 

“See what you do to me?” 

007 grins and grab his partner's hand so he can lead them both to one of the bedroom. The bed is huge and looks very comfortable. While kissing each other again and again the two men end up on the bed, Q below 007. 

“Let's do something about that big cock of yours that desires me so much,” says Bond with a smile.

He kisses his partner once more before going down on him. As he gently slides his hands around the erect flesh, his mouth discovers the testicles of Q. He kisses, licks, and sucks them much to the young man's pleasure. Indeed, it is one of the thing he enjoys the most in bed, but almost none of his partners ever bothered to take interest in that. Bond starts kissing the base of Q's cock while still masturbating him. Q grabs the bedsheets and moan loudly, excited as hell. 

“Please James,” he says between two moans, “let me fuck you…”

James hesitates a little, that was not what he had planned, but discovering a few new things would probably not be that bad. Even though he cannot help but feeling a bit nervous. The Quartermaster notices the hesitation of his colleague and asks with a huge smile: 

“Tell me it is not your first time James, is it?”  
“Yes it is,” admit the agent, “I am usually pleasuring men only with my very expert mouth…”  
“Well,” says the Quartermaster, “let me guide you then…”

They kiss each other and Q rolls over Bond who has placed himself on his stomach on the bed. 

“Spread your legs, Bond, and relax, I am not gonna fuck you right now. You need preparation.”

Bond resists the urge to laugh nervously and does as he is told. As he spreads his legs he feels the mouth of his young partner gently kissing his arse, before going down to his hole to lick it. The agent discovers a whole new world of sensations and pleasure as his partner's mouth and tongue explore this part of his body. He enjoys it very much and starts feeling more relaxed. Q feels that Bond appreciates what he is doing so he gently insert one slicked finger into the agent's arse to prepare him for his cock a bit later. 

“Aaaaah…”

The Quartermaster likes it when his partner moans in pleasure at this insertion and he continues to kiss and lick his arse so to prepare Bond for being fucked. As the agent grabs a pillow to hide his moaning, Q genly slides a second finger into the puckered opening, making 007 gasp in surprise. 

“Do you like it?” asks Q.  
“It's new and a bit strange”, says Bond, “but i can’t say i am not enjoying it.”  
“You will get used to it”, whispers Quentin in James' ear.

The Quartermaster is excited like never before and he fingers Bond quickly but with care, pulling one moan after another from him. When he withdraws his fingers, he leans over Bond and kisses his neck, murmuring: 

“It is a very big pleasure to be the first one to fuck you Mr. Bond…”

He says so while slowly pressing forward and entering James. He can see that the agent is feeling a bit of pain so he slows down so as not to hurt him. 

“The first is always the most painful, James,” says the Quartermaster, “then it is just pleasure, both for me and you…”

James sighs as Q pulls out gently, but he gasps once again in surprise as the long dick of the Quartermaster is re-entering him. He has mixed feelings about all this, but is starting to feel a lot of pleasure even though there is also some discomfort. Q is leaning over him, his warm skinny body pressing against Bond's muscular one. Q is now fucking him slowly, allowing enough time for James to get used to his presence in him. Both of Q's hands slide around to Bond's chest and caress his muscles, ending by teasing his nipples. Bond, whose sex weakness is his nipples, arches backwards causing Q to giggle and say: 

“It looks like I found your weak spot, James. So you like it when I tease your nipples don't you?”

James blushes a little so Q adds: 

“Turn over so i can kiss your nipples while fucking you.” 

He withdraws and lets James change position. He makes the agent put his legs around his thin waist so he can fuck him deeper and he takes advantage of that time to kiss Bond on the lips. He then starts to move his hips, to fuck James a bit quicker than before while he kisses and licks and nibbles on the agent's nipples. The combination of the two actions makes them groan and pant within a few minutes and the young Quartermaster already feels the pleasure overtaking him. 

“James i think I am going to come..” he says.  
“Come in me, Quentin, it's okay”, answers the agent without even thinking about it.

Q closes his eyes and Bond places his hands on the back of his partner, helping him to drive deeper into him. A few seconds later the secret agent feels a spurt of warmth inside as Q reaches the Nirvana, screaming James' name loudly. He then withdraws quickly before lying on the bed next to James. 

“Wow. That was...“ starts the Quartermaster.  
“Intense,” completes James, “and terribly good.”  
“You liked it?”  
“I loved it. Couldn't dream of a better partner for my first time…”  
“Glad to hear that James,” says Q blushing a lot, “I did not know I was that good in bed.”  
“You are. You were wonderful…”  
“Thank you, James.”  
“Thanks to you, Quentin.”

The two men exchange a sweet kiss before cuddling in order to sleep. Exhausted by this very very hot night they both fall asleep within minutes. 

 

When Q wakes up in the middle of the night, the first thing he notices is that James is not in the bed anymore. A bit worried Q gets up and exits the room to search for his colleague. He finally finds him in the reading room, just wearing his boxer, reading a book about sport cars. 

“You should not be awake yet Quentin,” says Bond without even raising his eyes to the Quartermaster, “go back to sleep.”

A bit surprised by the cold welcome Q answers: 

“You should be in bed too, James, come, join me.”  
“I'll see,” answers the agent simply.

Q does not understand why James has suddenly become so cold to him. Maybe he regrets what they have done? Maybe he knows that Quentin is in love with him? Maybe he was just a boytoy? 

As he hits the bed this last thought penetrates his mind. A boytoy. Of course he is Bond's boytoy . What else did he imagine? As the agent said earlier, a good shag helps them relax, but there is nothing more. Just two guys shagging, having a good time together. Quentin feels betrayed and very sad to have been used like that by the man he loves, but he mostly feels stupid to have believed there could be any connection between them. He lies in bed, in a foetal position, crying in silence, trying to fall asleep to forget this disappointment. 

In the reading room Bond is nervous, he knows he should not have talked like that to the Quartermaster but he could not help it. Not if he wants to preserve his secret. He has been in love with Q for almost a year, but has never told anyone. Shagging him today was an accomplishment for him, and a way to test if Q was receptive to Bond's charms. Even if he was, James knows that he cannot let go and get involved in this. Firstly he does not know if the Quartermaster could ever have feelings for him, and secondly, even if he did, James has never been in a serious relationship with someone. So, although he desires it with all his heart, he knows he must keep his distance from Q. For both of their sakes...


	2. Difficult position for the spy

“It's time to wake up, Q,” says Bond while gently pressing the arm of his colleague, “our flight takes off in three hours.”

  
Q opens his eyes slowly and as soon as he sees Bond leaning over him he gasps and turns away.

“Leave me alone”, he says, still hurt by yesterday evening.  
“I just wanted to wake you up”, says Bond, “breakfast is on your bedside, we are leaving in half an hour.”

Q waits until he hears Bond exiting the room and closing the door behind him to roll over and stretch. He feels really bad this morning, exhausted from both sex and crying, but mostly angry at himself for having believed Bond could not be a total jerk. He gets up and grabs his travel bag next to the room door, looking for clean boxers, comfy jeans, and a clean button down shirt. He slowly dresses, half sleeping, half eating his breakfast. He then enters the bathroom to pick up his dirty clothes from the day before. He notices that someone picked them up and folded them on the edge of the sink, leaving them to be retrieved by their owner. He smiles at the idea of James folding his clothes. He carefully packs his bag and joins James downstairs, in the lobby of the hotel. He avoids as much as possible eye contact with him, knowing that, with only one look, the agent could make his heart melt once again. And he does not want to fall for it. The taxi ride happens in a heavy silence, with James looking out the window and Q playing on his phone. It is only after passing the security checkpoint that the two men start speaking to each other again.

“What we did yesterday....” begins James.  
“Was a terrible mistake,” cuts in Q, “and it won't happen again.”

That was not at all what James intended to say and he is struck by the coldness of his colleague. He really thought he'd liked it, and that they could start something out of it. Hearing so much determination in the young man's voice, James decides not to argue and tries not to look too disappointed. He enjoyed their shagging last night, he actually LOVED it! Quentin is skillful in bed, and James' feelings towards him only made it better. He feels good that his first anal sex was with Quentin, because he wants to believe that they could be something together. Indeed, after getting to know him a bit over a few months, it was in January that Bond started looking over his colleague in another way. One day he was at the MI6 gym, doing some casual push ups when Q entered, looking cute in his shorts and jumper, thin but well in shape. It was the first time James was seeing his body so well and it did something to him. In the next week he found many opportunities to go down to Q-branch to see his crush, reinforcing the attraction towards his young colleague. At first it seemed strange and silly to him, especially as it was the first time he was really interested in a guy. Obviously he did enjoy sometimes to suck or fuck some men, but nothing really serious. This time Bond knew it was different. He wasn't only sexually attracted to Quentin, he also wanted to be emotionally involved. Although knowing Q was gay, James never dared to ask him out, too afraid of both ruining his reputation and receiving a negative answer. When M called him into his office one week ago alongside Q, James saw an opportunity to try to get closer to his Quartermaster during the mission. And everything went as planned until this morning and the blatant bad mood of his partner. They both board the plane without a word but as the moment of take off approaching, Q turns to Bond and says:

“I am sorry if I was a bit rude. Can I take your hand for take off?”   
“Anything you want,” answers James.

They take each other’s hand and smile. Q closes his eyes and resists the urge to lean over and kiss Bond on the mouth. He is still mad at him, but he also needs him. He needs the proximity they had yesterday evening, when abandoning themselves to the other.

James looks at Q trying to relax in the seat next to him. He’d love to kiss him, but his colleague would probably resist and reject him.

“I received a text from M this morning,” says Quentin, without opening his eyes, “I will brief you on the way, we have new information about the terrorist group you are going to spy on.”  
“As you wish.”

The plane is taking off and Q tries to shut it out it, in order not to panic. James is softly rubbing the back of the Quartermaster's hand to calm his young colleague. He realizes a few minutes later that the Quartermaster fell asleep next to him. James grins and keeps his hand in Q’s. He closes his eyes and remembers the night they spent together. It was a perfect night for him: he enjoyed making love to Q, and also falling asleep next to him.

  
“Sir, it’s time to wake up,” says the attendant some hours later.

James opens his eyes quickly and tells the attendant he will take care of waking up his partner. He turns to Q and kisses his forehead softly.

“Quentin, it’s time to wake up… We’re arriving in Sydney.”

The Quartermaster opens his eyes and notices Bond leaning against him.

“James?”  
“Yes, Quentin?”  
“Kiss me…”

Bond smiles and softly kisses his partner's lips. Q smiles and finishes waking up, but keeps his hand strongly holding the agent's. He feels a bit better than in the morning, less angry at James at least. The landing happens without any problem and the two men exit the plane together but without exchanging any words. There is an indicible tension between them, a feeling of unsaid words, of an inability to express feelings to each other. They are awaited by a small private plane, booked by M to bring them directly to Auckland. They will be alone in the plane, realizes Bond, a good opportunity maybe to try talking with his Quartermaster.

“I should not have slept on the plane,” says Q while looking at his phone, “M sent me new updates on the situation. It looks like you will have no time to prepare once in Auckland. I’ll brief you on the way.”

As soon as they board the plane, Q fetches his laptop to upload the information provided by MI6. Bond observes but says nothing, because he doesn't want to disturb his Quartermaster.

“004 and 009 are in Shanghai, protecting the Prime Minister at the G20 summit,” says Quentin while turning the laptop to Bond so he can see the pictures he is showing him, “it looks like the terrorist organization is already on site, and that they could have placed some snipers or bombs on the routes of the heads of state.”  
“We're still going to Auckland though?”  
“Yes we are,” says Q, “because the leader of the organization hides somewhere around the city.”  
“Any information about him?”  
“His name is Karam, it means “generosity” in Arabic, this led us to his principal motivation: eliminating all the actual leaders, to give the power to the poor people.”  
“Why?”  
“In his idealistic opinion, the poor masses of a country are the most capable of leading, because they will place the human at the center of their focus, and not the money.”  
“It sounds honorable,” notices Bond  
“Yes it does,” says Q, “but not the fact that he wants to violently kill all the actual heads of state to send a message to the world.”   
“Do we know more about him?”  
“Not much,” says Q, “he was born in Qatar, to a rich family he learned to hate. He grew up there but studied at Oxford. We believe it is there that he met his followers, some young people that shared the same ideals as him, and among them his actual girlfriend: a woman named Assia. She is British from what we know, and hides with him in the Auckland region.”  
“Do we have pictures?”  
“No we don't. They hacked into Oxford University files to delete all the information they provided, and all we know comes from their encrypted page.”  
“Are we sure they are hiding in Auckland?”  
“Yes we are. It is the base of their organization, from where all information is published.”  
“Okay. What is the main purpose of my mission there?”   
“According to M: neutralize the main couple and all persons suspected of helping them. But he added that you're a double-oh so if necessary you must shoot them to prevent any incident. MI6 believes that without the couple to lead them, the partisans will scatter and abandon any attempt to kill anyone.”  
“That sounds presumptive but I hope MI6 knows what they are doing. What are you assisting me with?”  
“I have the blueprints of the buildings you will have to explore, and I think I will be able to hack into their surveillance system to guide you once you're in.”  
“So you will be my eyes on the inside?”  
“Yes I will. Let's talk now about your equipment. I have placed in a safe place in your suitcase your handprint-locked gun, take care of it, it took me forever to restore it…”

James grins and says:

“I always take care of equipment.”  
“So you think,” answers Q, “but I still have to repair everything once you're back. I will provide you with a radio transmitter so we will be able to communicate.”  
“Do i get a watch as well?”  
“Yes you do, laser equipped, and with a sharp blade hidden inside.”   
“Thanks Q, i don't know what I'd do without you.”  
“You would die without me, James. Or at least I like to think it that way.”

Both men smile at this sentence.

  
Two hours later Q is in his hotel room, in central Auckland, guiding James through an abandoned factory on the periphery of the city.

“Where should I go?” asks the agent.  
“Straight, there will be a door on your right, no guards behind, take it.”

The agent does as he's told and Q watches his back on the video surveillance system.

“Now you must go down the stairs, be careful, there is a blind spot at the bottom.”  
“Do not worry, Quentin,” laughs James, “I doubt anyone is hiding somewhere in this stinky place.”   
“No time to joke, Bond,” answers the Quartermaster, “be careful.”

James does not answer and Q follows him on the screen.

“Q? There's a big wooden door in front of me, and a massive steel door on my left, which one should I take?”  
“The steel one.”

As Bond enters, Q notices something strange on his monitor. He zooms in on the corner of the room and his heart skips a beat.

“RUN AWAY JAMES! IT’S A TRAP!”

He sees the agent exiting the room, and then a huge blast flashes before everything goes dark. He tries frantically to reconnect the cameras but nothing's working anymore. Even more terrifying, James is still silent.

“James?”

No answer. Q feels his heart pounding in his chest, and the anxiety starts growing in him.

“007?”

Still silence. Q can see nothing on his laptop as all cameras went dark with the explosion. He feels guilty because he should have spotted the bomb when he screened the building prior to James' arrival. He failed to notice it and James might be dead because of him.

“James? Please, James answer me….”

The Quartermaster’s words are echoing in the silence and he feels like he's exploding in a million pieces. 


	3. About the border between sex and love...

“No need to scream Q, I'm not deaf”  
“Bloody hell, Bond, I thought you were dead!”   
“Relax, I just escaped a burning building, usual routine in short.”  
“Why weren't you answering?”   
“I was trying to keep up with the other guy escaping the building but I couldn't, he jumped on a motorcycle and flew.”  
“Do you know who that was? Or what he looked like?”  
“No idea, he was partly burned from what I saw, and running too far ahead from me.”   
“Okay. I just sent an helicopter to pick you up, before local forces arrive. Should be there in 2 to 5 minutes.”  
“Thanks, Q.”  
Two seconds of silence follow before Q starts speaking again :  
“Bond?”  
“Yes?”   
“I am deeply sorry, I missed the bomb when I scanned through the building, it was all my fault.”  
“Don't say that, Quentin”, answers the agent, “it happens. Let's say it's bad luck.”  
“I can't say that to M. He will fire me.”   
“He will NOT fire you because you did nothing wrong, I'll tell him myself if needed.”  
“Thanks, 007.”  
“The helicopter is here, I'll be back at the hotel very soon.”   
“See you soon.”

 

Q puts down his headphones and microphone and breathes loudly. With the adrenaline rising up he didn't realize how scared he was to lose Bond. Although Bond says otherwise, Quentin feels responsible for what happen. He should have seen it earlier, but when he scanned the house all he could think of was the night he spent with James, and how good it felt.  
Ten minutes later James steps out of the helicopter on the roof of the hotel and immediately heads down to the suite he is sharing with Q. After this rush of adrenaline he needs to calm down, and usually the best way is to have sex. He hopes Quentin will be up for it. Nonetheless he does not want to force the young man. The first thing he sees when he enters is his quartermaster rushing to him and jumping into his arms. They both hold tight, without a word, just happy to be reunited. James plays with the curls on his partner's head and gently caresses his back.  
“I thought I had lost you forever, James,” finally says the young man.   
“It's alright, I'm here,” says the agent.  
They are interrupted by the ringtone of an encrypted Skype call on the quartermaster's laptop.  
“That must be M,” says Q, “and I can bet he is not very happy with either of us.”  
“I don't care,” answers Bond in a playful tone before kissing his partner on the lips and winking.  
They both head towards the computer and Q answers their boss, plainly nervous.  
“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”  
“Well,” starts James, “the building kind of blew up... I think it was a trap and that they intended to blow me up with the building.”  
“How could they...?”  
“I don't know,” says Q, “I have no idea how they could have foreseen James' arrival”  
“Anyway, this is a massive failure for our department. You're flying tomorrow afternoon to Shanghai to reinforce our team in the field. I don't want this to end in a bloodbath. I will hold you both responsible if our Prime Minister or any other head of state gets killed. Do you understand?”  
“Sure, boss,” says Bond.  
“Yes Sir,” adds Q before disconnecting.  
M will send them their flight information in the following minutes but Q does not have the time to open his professional mailbox before James is already on him, kissing his neck and sliding his fingers under his shirt.  
“James…” says Q.  
“Yes?”   
“Are you sure it is a good idea?”  
“I won't force you if you don't want, but I really desire you, and you're the best lover I ever had.”  
These words make Q's heart melts and he decides to trust his body and surrender to James' tender embrace. He comes and joins his lips with the agent's and they exchange a languorous kiss. James lifts the quartermaster into his arms and brings him to the bed where he lays him down. He climbs up and find himself on top of his partner. He teases him by planting soft kisses on his neck while very slowly undoing his shirt buttons.  
“James, you're so tempting,” moans Quentin.  
“And you are so desirable, my sweet Quentin.”  
After another very long kiss, James unbutton the jeans of his partner and puts them down. The quartermaster is wearing black and blue striped boxers and 007 can already see that he has a strong erection.  
Q smiles at him and Bond chuckles before taking down the boxers of the quartermaster. He lets his hand slowly stroke Q's penis and his partner grabs the sheets of the bed. Remembering their past night, he lets two fingers caresses Q's testicles, making him exhale loudly.  
“Why do you like that so much?”  
“I don't know, but I remember that my first partner made me cum just by doing that…”  
“Let's see if I can do as well as he then…” says Bond.  
Excited by the challenge James kneels on the floor and grabs Q's arse cheeks to have a better view. He brings his mouth closer and starts by kissing the inner thighs of the quartermaster splayed out in front of him, making him moan impatiently. Then he starts licking his partner's balls, slowly at the beginning and then he takes them wholly into his mouth, sucking and licking them.  
“Ooooh, Bond this is sooooo good!” Q moans.  
James smiles and continues, caressing Q's stiff rod and sucking his balls at the same time. It is exciting him very much and he starts feeling tight in his pants.  
Q is losing his mind, having his balls sucked by James. He tries to keep up with the reality but his mind is already far from his body, filled with an intense pleasure and a deep well-being. It's by far the most intense sucking he has ever received and he can now say for sure that Bond's reputation is true: the agent is very, very, VERY gifted with his mouth. 

 

“James, I'm going to come soon…”

He moans after saying it and feels the mouth of the agent tighten around his testicles, and the very soft embrace of his teeth on his soft skin. This divine sensation makes him cum immediately, splashing semen on his stomach and chest. James laughs and climbs up again on the bed, above the quartermaster and with a smirk he goes down to lick part of the sperm off his partner. 

“How does it taste?” asks Q.  
“Salty... But good”, answers 007, “it's the first time I'm willingly eating some though, and I don't regret it. You taste good.”  
Both men laugh and Bond kisses Q, sharing the semen he still has in his mouth, in a sweet kiss. Q is fully naked, but Bond is fully dressed, which does not please the quartermaster. He makes both of them roll on the bed so he can be on top.  
“I like when you take the initiative, Quentin”, says Bond.  
“I like taking some, but usually you take it first.”

He smiles at him and starts unbuttoning the agent's shirt.

“How many male partners have you had before me?” asks Q casually.  
“Just a few. Didn't really count”, answers James.  
“And females?”   
“Too many”, says James before bursting into laughter, “I find it boring now, hence me searching for new experiences.”   
“I'm your new experience?”  
“Yes you are. One of the best I ever had by the way.”   
“One of the best? I am very frustrated, I thought I was the best…”   
Q winks and then adds:   
“Let me show you my best skills, and then you can judge.”   
“Okay, show me.”  
Bond smiles and closes his eyes to let the quartermaster do whatever he wants with him. He relaxes his whole body while Q is kissing his neck. James can’t help but moan when he feels his partner’s firmness against his lower stomach. The young man is already regaining some vigor and Bond knows that he will probably be fucked.   
But for the moment Quentin has another idea in mind. He slowly but surely kisses Bond's neck and upper chest, making the desire slowly rise in both their bodies. He locks Bond’s legs between his and bends to kiss his right nipple, making the agent moan softly.   
“I know your weakness, James, and I will abuse it!”   
They both laugh and roll on the bed, intertwined with each other. Quentin finally finds a way to be on top again and he kisses the other nipple of James. As the agent does not manifest any reaction, Q pulls out his teeth and gently bites the nipple.   
“ AAH” screams James.  
“ Painful?”  
“Powerful. My whole body was drowning.”  
“Then I can do it again?”  
“Please go ahead, I love it!”  
Q grins before slowly biting the other nipple. James moans loudly and grabs the sheets on the bed in his fists. Q continues to tease the nipples of his partner with his tongue and sometimes he adds his teeth to make Bond scream. He enjoys a lot the power he has over James, being responsible for his pleasure, and even maybe, if he’s lucky, sending him to heaven. He leans on James and whispers in his ear:  
“I will fuck you until you scream my name, James.”  
James can’t help but smile at these words. Quentin releases the legs of the agent and plunges into his backpack to retrieve his toiletries. He has a tube of lube somewhere, and it take him two long minutes to find it. James is now lying on his stomach, his arse outrageously apparent. Quentin bites his lower lip and makes James rise up on all fours. 

James feels the desire filling his stomach as Q leans against him, kissing his back slowly. He can feel the hard big penis of the Quartermaster against his arse and all he wants now is to feel Quentin inside him. But the Quartermaster is taking his time, kissing and biting James' back to build the tension. James feels his whole body explode when Quentin penetrates him slowly, with no preparation except the lube he slathered generously on his dick. It is a mix between sharp pain and intense pleasure that makes him scream into the pillow.   
“Told you I was going to make you scream.”  
The quartermaster laughs and pulls out before sliding into James again. It is still very tight and every inch of his dick being inside increases the pleasure he feels. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation before pulling out again. He does not want to rush, does not want to come quickly. He wants to enjoy every second he can have James for himself. 

 

Half an hour later, the two men are lying on the bed, exhausted like never before but extremely happy. Both are still recovering from the powerful orgasm they shared and they are catching their breaths in silence.   
“I think the whole building knows your name,” finally declares James.  
“If you had not screamed that loud, it would not be the case,” says Q with a grin.  
He does not want to admit it, but he is extremely pleased that James reached his orgasm screaming his name. It means he did it right, it means he enjoyed their time together. 

“I don’t want to go to Shanghai” says James, “it will be dangerous and exhausting.”  
“Then you should rest while we’re here” answers Q.  
“How can I rest when a beautiful man like you is in bed with me?!” James replies in astonishment.  
“I am not beautiful, James. You are being silly.”  
“I am not…” starts James.  
He does not have time to finish his sentence before Q has sealed his lips to James’ so he keeps quiet. When he finally catches his breath, the quartermaster says:  
“Not a word more. Sleep for a while, I have work to do.” 

They exchange a small kiss and Q leaves the room to go work on his laptop. He is still fully naked but it does not seem to bother him. James on the contrary is wondering why Q has so suddenly escaped from their embrace. He wanted to fall asleep in his arms, not alone. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep but his mind is racing through memories of that moment they shared. That divine moment when they screamed together with their bodies intertwined. But why does Q keeps avoiding him after sex? That is still a mystery for him.   
Quentin is keeping his mind busy with work, but he can only think about James. He decided to escape the bed because he felt even more attracted to James than ever before, and it scares him. He knows that the agent is not ready to commit and get into any kind of relationship but that is what he secretly desires. For this reason he does not want to get too involved with him.   
“Why are you crying?”  
Quentin jumps in surprise and turns to James, fully naked, standing beside him.  
“I am not crying.”   
“Yes you are, Quentin”  
“It is nothing. It does not matter.”  
James is about to say that it matters to him but he does not want to insist if the quartermaster doesn’t want to talk about it. He places two fingers under Q’s chin and makes him raise his head towards him. He kisses his lips softly and says:  
“I like very much spending time with you. I want us to have sex again, and then fall asleep together in the same bed until tomorrow morning.”  
“I would love to, James, but I have work to do.”  
“You could do it on the plane tomorrow.”  
Quentin is weighing the pros and cons in his head. He deeply wants to fuck James once again but he knows he is going to get emotionally attached to James. And suffer.   
“Please come back with me,” says James one more time.  
Quentin grabs his hand and follow him to the bedroom. He is not 100% in the mood, so James takes the lead. The quartermaster is sitting on the bed, absent-minded, and James is behind him, kissing his neck and playing with the messy hair he likes so much. Gradually he obtains Q’s attention and his partner lets himself go into James' arms. He is pinching his nipples while still kissing his neck. He is making a hickey to mark his territory and Q groans loudly.  
“James, stop. It is going to show.”  
“I don’t care. You are my property now.”  
Even though he still has hesitations, those words makes the whole body of the quartermaster shiver. He wants to be in this position. He wants to be James' toy. He will be there, he knows it, whenever the agent wants, for whatever he may desire. If it is the best thing he can have, then he is ready to surrender and accept it. No matter the suffering. 

James is happy to see that Q is finally giving up his hesitations to fully give himself to him. He is afraid though that Quentin has sensed the feelings James has for him and that he is afraid of that. James thinks that it is this reason that made him flee the bed earlier. He doesn’t want to rush things, and intends to enjoy every second of pleasure he can have with Quentin, without thinking too much about it. He continues to discover the body of his partner with his mouth and Quentin moans softly at each kiss of the agent. it makes Bond’s heart melt each and every time.   
“It’s going to be a long night, Quentin", says 007, "a long night of love”  
“Careful, Bond", the Quartermaster replies, "do not mix love and sex...”


	4. Chapter 4 : Adrenaline fuelled...

“I never realized Shanghai was so damn big.”

Q laughs when he hears Bond in his earwig, complaining once more about the size of the city. He is seated in a cybercafé, his laptop on his lap, a giant mug of chinese tea in front of him. 

“Stop complaining Bond, you like it when it’s big…”

Even though he cannot see him, Q can pretty well picture the grin on Bond’s face. The agent is currently on an outside mission, surveillance at the congress center where all the heads of state are supposed to meet in the afternoon. After the fiasco in New Zealand, M asked the agent not to screw up once more. Q is more relaxed, but he is still spying via the CCTV, just to help Bond in case he needs anything. And it is also a way for him to watch the beautiful spy on his screen. They arrived during the day, after almost missing their plane because they were resting after a long night of sex. They both loved it apparently, and even if Quentin feels a bit guilty about falling for James, he is really happy that they could share this together. 

“Do you realize how many people I have seen passing through this door in two hours?!”  
“I know, Bond, but be patient, it is going to get more interesting, the heads of state are on their way.”  
“I don’t even understand what I am doing here.”  
“See it as compensation for the way we screwed up in Auckland.”  
“You screwed up and I am punished,” says the agent.   
“I know. I am sorry.”  
“Don’t be so apologetic, I’m fine, and I am going to make you pay for it tonight in bed.”  
“I look forward to that.”

Little do either man know that it would not go as planned.

Bond is still at the door when the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom arrives. Quentin is watching on his laptop. 004 and 009 are already positioned inside the centre. The main mission for them will be to keep an eye on the British Prime Minister, while Bond is supposed to watch the rest of the people present to identify potential terrorists.   
At 6pm, 50 minutes later, the heads of state are supposed to meet for an informal cocktail gathering before a conference that should last the majority of the night.   
The President of the United States is by far the most protected of them all, and even the British secret agents themselves had to undergo a search by the Americans agents.   
When the PM arrive, Bond follows him quickly to the cocktail room. He leans against the wall so he can keep an eye on everything that is happening. 

“Do not lean like that, Mr. Bond, you are getting me excited,” whispers the quartermaster in James' ear.

James grins and answers: 

“I didn’t know you were watching, my very fuckable colleague.”  
“Stop disturbing me, James!”

After a dozen seconds of silence, James hears the quartermaster getting agitated in his earwig. 

“Quentin? Something wrong?”  
“Did 004 passed in front of you?”  
“No he didn’t,” answers the agent.  
“Then we have a problem: I can’t find him anywhere in the room.”

The Quartermaster sounds tense but Bond doesn’t seem to worry too much. 

“Q, there are more than 500 people in this room, you may have lost 004 somewhere.”  
“I have facial recognition software running for all faces, Bond,” answers Q flustered, “and 004 is missing.”

Q worries James just by the tone of his voice, and the agent decides to join the other agent in the room to discuss this. Passing by a server he grabs two glasses of champagne and brings them to 009. 

“Enjoying your time, Alison?” says the agent while handing over one glass to his female partner.  
“Not as much as you apparently,” answers the woman glancing at James’ already half-emptied glass.  
“Do you know where Barney is? Our dear Quartermaster has apparently lost him in the crowd…”

Quentin sighs heavily into his microphone because James is being annoying. He feels betrayed by the agent who’s not as concerned as him. 

“I did NOT lose him, James,” he snaps, “004 is not in the room anymore.”

Bond grins but does not respond. 

“I saw him near the bar five minutes ago,” says 009.  
“Thanks,” answers Bond with a wink.

He moves slowly around the room, still drinking champagne, keeping an eye on anything that might be suspicious. James can’t spot his fellow agent anywhere and he starts wondering if Q’s worries could be legitimate. 

“Do you still not have him on your screen, Quentin?”  
“Oh, now you think I was right and that he is not in the room?!?”  
“Why are you being so stroppy? Did I do something wrong?” asks Bond, surprised by the angry reaction of the Quartermaster.  
“Apart from making me sound crazy in front of one of our colleagues? Nothing…” 

James does not have time to answer before Q is saying in a more concerned voice. 

“004 is back. He emerged from a service door behind the bar. He should not have been there. Go and check what has happened.”

Despite his efforts, James can't reach his colleague fast enough and he has already vanished when 007 arrives at the bar. 

“Which door was he coming from?”   
“Middle one. Hurry up. I have a bad feeling about all this.”

James enters the room swiftly and finds himself in a service area, among brooms, buckets and other materials used to clean any mess that could happen. 

 

“I see nothing wrong for now," says James to Q, "but I am going to double check.”

Q sighs and waits patiently until the agent says something. He cannot see him as there are no cameras in the room, so he just waits. 

 

“Quentin? We need to get everyone out of here as quickly as possible... “ says the alarmed voice of Bond in his earwig.  
“Why? What’s wrong?”  
“Bomb. Exploding in less than ten minutes. Find me a route to evacuate as many people as possible, without creating a stampede. Please.”

Q’s heart is aching as he switches rapidly between the windows on his screen. 

“Got it!” he exclaims as Bond is re-entering the main room. “How do we proceed?”  
“I don’t know. I do not want people to panic. And if possible, catch 004.”  
“Wait… I’ve an idea.”

Four seconds later, the fire alarm starts whistling throughout the congress center and people begin promptly to exit the premises. 

“Well done, Q. Now find 004.”  
“I’m trying…”

Bond keeps an eye on all the people exiting the room, each head of state escorted by his or her surveillance team, except that he can’t spot the British Prime Minister anywhere. 

“Got him! shouts Quentin suddenly. "Left corner, near the bar.”

Bond moves quickly and discreetly catches his fellow agent, encouraging 009 to escort the PM on her own.   
“Go! Move fast. Do not come back.”

He then shoves 004 onto the wall, keeping him at hand by the collar. 

“Do you know?”  
“Do I know what?”  
“Barney, if you know anything about the bomb you need to tell me right now.”  
“What bomb?”  
“Barney, I know you were in the service room.”  
“I went there to... to…”

Q is watching the two men on his laptop. They are now the only two people remaining in the room. 

“James, you need to evacuate as well”, he says calmly, “you only have one minute left.”

The agent is still not moving. Still interrogating his colleague. 

“How many are you? Who else is in the gang?”

004 is now silent, defying James by looking at him in the eyes. 

“James, please get the hell out of there!” screams Quentin in his earwig.

The agent starts reacting and pushes 004 in front of him, keeping him at gunpoint. They are moving, but too slowly for the poor quartermaster who knows they won’t make it out in time. He closes his eyes and deactivates his microphone, not wanting James to hear him panic and cry. A few seconds later, the whole room blows up in a massive explosion and the CCTV cameras on Q’s laptop go blank. He feels a tear rolling down his cheek… He has lost James forever, there is no way he made it to the door in time. 

“Quentin?”

The voice is faint but there. Q reactivates his microphone and responds, almost screaming:

“James? Is that you?”  
“Who else?” answers the agent. “Made it through a window, 004 is dead.”  
“Any other casualties?”  
“I don’t think so. Everyone seems to have made it to the exits.”  
“Good then.”  
“I got him, I had him, but I couldn’t make him talk.”  
“I know. It doesn’t matter.”  
“It does. M is going to kill me.”  
“As usual. Try to find the PM and 009, I’ll call the boss to update him on the situation.”

Two hours later Bond is finally reaching his hotel room, exhausted as hell, and angry like never before. Quentin is waiting for him, watching a movie on his laptop. 

“It’s good to see you, Bond.”  
“Good to see you too. I’m going to shower. Want to join?”  
“No. Go, I’ll wait for you in the bed.”

Before leaving for the bathroom, James approaches his quartermaster and kisses him on the forehead, enjoying the calm of his partner. Quentin is sitting on the bed, just wearing his boxers, his laptop on his lap, watching a spy movie. He tries to keep his mind busy, so it does not race through all the emotions of the day. James joins him a few minutes later, crawling into the bed to lie next to Q, his head resting on his thighs. 

“Are you okay?”  
“Just tired,” says Bond.  
“Okay.”  
“What are you watching?”  
“Kingsman.”  
“That guy moves a lot like me.”  
“It is a spy movie, James,” says Q, laughing.  
“Not enough spies in your life already?”  
“You are my favorite one, James,” says Q with a smile.  
“Really?”  
“Of course.”

Q closes his laptop even though the movie is not finished and he lies down in the bed next to his favorite agent. Their heads are only inches apart, and they are looking at each other, without a word. 

“I was afraid I had lost you…” starts Q, breaking the silence “... once again.”  
“You will never lose me.”  
“You cannot promise that, James.”  
“But I do,” answers the agent, kissing Quentin softly on the lips.  
“We should not do that,” says the quartermaster “it is wrong…”  
“What is?”  
“Us. You don’t love me. It’s just for sex…”  
“What if it’s not?”  
“I know it is.”

Bond is about to argue when the the agent's mobile rings in his jacket pocket. 

“DAMN IT!”

James swears and gets up to answer the phone. 

“Yes?”  
“It’s M. I was hoping you would phone me.”  
“Didn’t Quentin already told you everything there is to know?”  
“Q is your quartermaster, you are the agent. I’d like your opinion.”  
“I have nothing more than what he said to add. I nearly died back there, because one of our own was working with the terrorist cell. You should be wondering how that could have happened…”  
“Bond! Do not start to…”  
“Good night, Sir.”

Bond hangs up and throw his phone away in his bag before joining Q in the bedroom. 

“M is furious,” he says.   
“I know,” answers Quentin, “he spent one whole hour shouting at me earlier.”  
“He shouldn’t have.”  
“I don’t mind,” says the quartermaster, “let’s not talk about this right now.”

Bond nods and climbs on the bed. He kisses Q softly on the forehead and lets his hand stroke the cheek of his partner. 

“Bond? What the…?”  
“Shhh. Don’t say a word.”

Q shuts up and lets James do whatever he wants with him. The agent is gently caressing Q’s face, enjoying every curve and angle in it. Q has closed his eyes, simply relying on his skin to feel the agent's tenderness. 

“You are beautiful,” murmurs Bond.  
“I am not,” answers Q.   
“Yes you are. And I love it.”

Q is about to reply but he is interrupted by James' lips kissing his own. He lets him go and falls backwards on the bed, James atop him. One of the agent's leg finds its way between the young man’s and they don’t stop kissing. Their bodies are intertwined and already burning with desire. Q’s erection is already massive. 

“Mmmmh, I see you want me, Q,” says Bond with a grin.   
“Always. I will always want you.”  
“And I will always fuck you.”  
“So, that’s what we are? Fuck buddies?”  
“If you want to,” answers James “you can be my boytoy.”  
“It would be an honour to be your boytoy,” says Q with a grin, “if that’s all I ever be.”

They both smile and kiss once more, sealing their new arrangement. Bond's hands slowly go down Q’s body to his thighs that he grabs fiercely. 

“I want to be fucked like there is no tomorrow,” moans Q loudly.   
“Oh, I will!” answers Bond, burying his head in Q’s neck. Without even looking he rips off Q’s boxers so he can have free access to his fully erected cock. 

“It looks delicious, Quentin.”  
“Then eat it!”

They laugh and exchange a quick kiss before James goes down on him, licking up his penis that he then takes into his mouth. 

“Oh. My. God.” mouths Quentin. 

James goes up and down with his mouth, taking the flesh fully inside. One of his hands is gently rubbing Q’s balls, knowing of the tender spot his partner has there. His other hand is finding its way to Q’s arsehole on which James is gently pressing. He can easily slide one spit-slick finger in, without needing any other lubrication. 

“Please, James. Fuck me. Hard!”

James does not hesitate and stops sucking the quartermaster. He get on his knees and grabs Quentin by the waist. He pull him closer and spits on his arsehole to provide additional lube. He continues fingering his partner with one finger while kissing his stomach. He then slides a second finger in, making Q scream with desire. 

“You want it?”  
“Yes!”  
“Tell me how much you want me!”  
“I fucking want you, James! I WANT YOU!”

James quickly rolls the condom he'd hidden under the pillow over his fully erect penis and then positions himself against Q’s hole. He pushes firmly against the ring of muscle until it is breached, and then inches forward until he is fully inside. Both men moan loudly during this slow insertion. 

“Fuck me, James!”

Q grabs the sheets with both his fists. He locks his ankles around 007's neck, allowing the agent to fuck him even deeper. It is really, really enjoyable as James is an expert fucker. The agent grabs one of Q’s hand in his own and brings it down to his own cock so they both stroke it gently while Q is being fucked. Their fingers are intertwined and make the Quartermaster scream with pleasure. James feels close to coming so he pulls himself out of Q’s arse, slips off the condom, and brings his exposed penis closer to his partner's mouth. 

“I want you to eat it,” James explains “I want you to eat all of my juice…”

Q nods and starts sucking James' cock which is even bigger and harder than ever. Bond has closed his eyes, and lets himself submerge in a wave of pleasure. He spurts three times in Q’s mouth, while screaming the Quartermaster’s name. 

“Oh Quentin, that was… so… so… good.”

Q grins and licks the last drops of semen off Bond’s skin. 

“Now it’s your turn to cum,” adds James.  
“I’d love to see you eating my cum,” answers Q.  
“Well, why not, after all?”

The men exchange a quick kiss before James goes down once again on Q’s cock. He sucks the young man so well that it only takes him a few minutes to discharge himself fully into the agent’s mouth. Bond is surprised by the quantity of sperm he has in his mouth and he is not sure he can swallow the whole thing. Seeing the discomfort in his eyes, Q lifts up on his elbows and kisses James so they can share the sperm in a languorous kiss. Once all is swallowed, either by one or the other, they let themselves roll on the bed, in each other’s arms and start chatting casually.

“You taste sweet,” says Q, “I love sucking you.”  
“Thanks, Quentin. You’re a good sucker.”  
“You’re not that bad yourself”, answers Q with a grin, “for a heterosexual man, a renowned womanizer.”  
“I am not a womanizer.”  
“Yes you are, James,” says Q.  
“Does it bother you?”  
“It’s not my business. I’m just your fuckbuddy… your boytoy. I’ll be yours whenever you ask me to be. Everything else is none of my concern.”  
“You agree to me fucking other people?”  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I? You are already offering me more than I could ever have expected.”  
“I could offer you more.”  
“For how long?”   
“Forever?”

Q glances at James before standing up and saying, “You are not funny, James Bond. You shouldn’t play like that with vulnerable men.” James is so shocked that he is unable to respond anything. Q goes to the bathroom and locks the door behind himself, meaning he does not want to be disturbed. James sighs and lies on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling, wondering how he could make Q trust him. He is feeling something for his quartermaster, almost to his surprise, although he does not know yet if he can call it love, there is definitely something strong growing between them.

James also knows it is forbidden for them to be in love. It is a rule they both agreed to when entering MI6, stating they would face being sacked if they got into a relationship with a coworker. If ever M learns about them fucking, he will probably fire the agent. And both of them need their jobs. They do not know how to live without it. James has read Q’s file once and he discovered that the Quartermaster was recruited for the MI6 at only 16, meaning he has only ever worked for the British Monarchy. James is almost the same, having been recruited at a young age, and raised to be the perfect agent MI6 needed him to be. He is not that perfect though, being rebellious and borderline most of the time.   
He is interrupted from his thoughts by the bathroom door clicking open. James rolls on the bed to be facing Q re-entering the room. The young men is still naked and desirable as hell. He approaches James and get on his knees to be face to face with him:

“Sex. Only sex between us.”  
“Whatever you want.”  
“I want you to fuck me as much as you want. Without strings attached.”  
“Okay. Come here.”

They exchange a kiss to seal this new agreement and Q climbs on the bed over Bond, in a 69 position so they both suck each other.


	5. Chapter 5 : Quickie at the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of their failed mission, Bond and Q struggle to see eachother outside of work...

Both men had never seen M in such a fury, so neither of them dared to argue about the unpredictability of the attack. It has been two weeks since Shanghai and they are trying their best to stay off M's radar because he is still furious with them. Q has been working in his office almost 24 hours a day and James has been sent on field missions to various locations around the UK. They have barely seen each other in the meantime and they haven’t fucked since the aftermath of the bombing in Shanghai. Q is exhausted as hell because it has been three days in a row he has slept on the couch in his office in order to minimise lost time and accomplish all his tasks. He knows perfectly well that M is keeping an eye on James and him, who he judges responsible for the double-fiasco.

Despite his tiredness, he decides to go down to the MI6 gym for a quick training session, then a shower, then back to work. He grabs shorts and a vest from his office drawer, fetches a clean towel and a bottle of water and goes down the stairs. At this hour of the morning, it’s 4.30am, the building is quite deserted and Q sees nobody before entering the gym. Two agents are here, a male and female whose names are unknown to Q because they are not operatives but administrative workers. He nods at them and goes to the changing room. There he open his locker (each employee has one) and starts undressing. He quickly put his workout clothes on, laces his trainers and goes back to the gym. He has decided to do a full session, cardio and weightlifting, as he does twice a week. He steps on the treadmill, plugs his earbuds to watch tv at the same time and programs his usual training pattern. 35 minutes later he steps down off the treadmill to realize he’s now alone in the gym. 

James has been hiding in the changing room for the past ten minutes, observing in silence his quartermaster exercising. It does something to him to see Q’s body flushed from exertion and sweaty. He realizes that Q’s muscles have greatly developed since the first time they encountered each other at the gym almost a year ago. Q is now lifting weights, those are light weights for the agents but Q does not need as much physical strength as they do. 

“You can come out, James. Stop observing me, it makes me nervous” says Quentin all of a sudden  
“How did you…” answers Bond while emerging from the changing room  
“I can see you in the mirror in front of me, James. How long have you been here?”  
“A few minutes I would say…”  
“And you were going to stay hidden, just watching me exercise?”  
“ I was… huh…”

James stops, not knowing what to say. He can see the quartermaster smirking in the mirror. He finishes his lifting session then turns around to face James who is sitting on the bench press. Q wants to kiss the agent but there are CCTV cameras all around the room so he can’t, even though it is really hard to resist. He has been missing Bond this past two weeks and he wasn’t expecting to see him today. 

“I thought you were in Manchester.”  
“I came back earlier, I think M wants to keep me close to him. He believes I will screw up less if I’m in London.”  
“You didn’t screw anything up… except me.” answers Quentin with a smile.  
“And that was the best time of my life. I can’t wait for our next night together.”  
“Same for me.”

They both smile and go back to exercising, talking about James' missions, the UK and even politics! After an hour or so in the gym, they both head back to the changing room to go take showers. It is only once they are half-naked that they realize they will have to be both naked, taking a shower next to each other. Q is already feeling heat in his nether region and James seems quite happy about the situation. He leans closer to Q and mutters: 

“We are here on a Sunday morning, nobody will come to the gym for the next hour, which means we could probably enjoy our shower together…”   
“What if somebody comes anyway?”  
“We’ll hear them coming…”

James steps into the shower, fully naked, and Q joins him under the neighbouring spray. There are no walls between the showers, because MI6 believes adults won’t make a fuss about privacy, especially in the gym. Usually James doesn’t mind, but seeing the naked body of his quartermaster so close to his own is really making him excited. Finally, giving up to temptation, he steps closer to Q and kisses him on the mouth, in a desperately passionate kiss. Q puts his hand on the back of James' head, and slowly strokes his head while kissing the agent. He is resting his back against the wall while James is pressing his body against him. He can sense James' erection between his legs and he let one hand drift down to stroke over the silken skin of his fellow agent. 

“Two weeks without your body was too long,” murmurs Bond in his ear before biting gently on it.  
“I’m sure you could have found someone to satisfy your… burning desires,” answers Q with a smirk.

The quartermaster then kneels down and start sucking the agent. Both his hands are on James' arse cheeks while he takes him almost fully into his mouth. James has placed his hands on the wall so he can lean forward a bit and fuck Q’s mouth. The hot water is still running down on them and the room is soon full of steam. As he feels close to coming James makes the quartermaster stand up and face the wall. He slides one finger into his arsehole and starts fingering him. Q is biting his lips in order not to scream in pleasure. 

“Damn, Bond, that's really good…” he mutters. 

James is pleased to see that Quentin is enjoying his time with him. He is now fingering him with two of his fingers and he spits on his dick to lubricate it. Two minutes later he thrusts deeply into Quentin who groans with pleasure. Bond is hugging Q from behind, his head buried in the quartermaster's neck that he bites gently while fucking. Q grabs Bond's hair and moans loudly. 

“Shhh," says James, "not so loud please…”  
“If you kiss me I won't be able to moan,” answers Quentin boldly.

They both turn their heads to each other and kiss languorously while fucking. James is now close to reaching nirvana and he grabs Q's hips so he can fuck him harder and deeper. The quartermaster is feeling his partner's cock deep inside him, hitting his prostate and it's the best feeling he's ever had. At the exact moment James discharges into his arse, Quentin can't help but cry out softly from pleasure. 

“I like my partners noisy," murmurs Bond into his ear, "but not when we're fucking at work..”   
“I'm sure you have never fucked anyone at work but me…”  
“You'd be surprised…”  
“Shut up. And suck me.” 

Bond kneels down and Q grabs his head to make the agent suck his cock. Bond sucks quickly and skillfully. Quentin lets a sigh of contentment slip through his lips and he tips his head backwards, eyes closed, fully receptive to Bond's delicious treatment. The agent is now sucking his quartermaster’s testicles while gently stroking both his hands over the erect penis above his head. He then proceeds to kiss and lick delicately at the tip of Q’s glans, propelling his partner to the edge of orgasm. He stops for a while just for the pleasure of hearing Q whisper:

“Please James…” 

He then proceeds to take the erect cock back into his mouth for a few expert tongue moves. Only a dozen seconds later Q ejaculates into the agent's mouth. James is surprised by the quantity of semen and spits half of it on the shower floor.

“How long since the last time you emptied yourself?” Asks the agent after swallowing the rest of the semen.   
“Since the last time we fucked…”  
“You haven't even… masturbate?”  
“No. Everything is too lame in comparison to screwing you…”

James is touched and smiles at his fellow agent. He then kisses him and gets the water running down on them once again.


End file.
